I Love You My enemy part 1
by RhaELF
Summary: Di saat kyuhyun mempunyai seorang musuh dan akhirnya JATUH Cinta padanya! apakha yang akan trjadi?


I Love You, My enemy

Author : RhaELF  
>Main cast :<br>= Cho Kyuhyun  
>= Sung Jijae<br>= Lee Hyuk jae  
>Rating : PG-13<br>Genre : Hurt, Romance  
>Disclaimer : This plot is MINE. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk is belong to god and themselves. But Donghae, Ryeowook is MINE (?)<br>Warning : DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!

Enjoy reading :D

Author POV  
>Sinar matahari pagi, mulai menyelusup masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi bagai tak berpenghuni itu.<br>Seseorang dengan malasnya, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata masih tetap terpejam.  
>''cih! Jam berapa ini?''<br>'' ini sudah jam 7 kyu~! Cepatlah mandi! Atau kau akan terlambat!'' terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari seberang pintu.  
>'' aish! Jeongmal. '' kata pria yang bernama kyu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun.<br>'' kyu~ kau tidak sarapan dulu?'' tanya eomma kyuhyun lembut.  
>'' aish! Tidak eomma. Aku tidak mood makan. Aku pergi dulu ya eomma nanti aku bisa terlambat! '' tolak kyuhyun.<br>'' kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya kyu. Jangan ngebut!'' nasihat eomma kyuhyun  
>'' eo eomma'' kata kyuhyun sambil bergegas menuju mobilnya yang tak lama kemudian segera melaju ke sekolahnya.<br>Tak sampai 20 menit kyuhyun sudah sampai kesekolahnya. Ketika ingin memarkirkan dari mobilnya tiba-tiba terdengan jerita yang terdengar seperti suara seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun POV  
>"Suara siapa itu?" Tanyaku dalam hati. Dengan segera aku keluar dari mobil dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata mobil ku menabrak sebuah sepeda beserta si pengendara sepeda tersebut.<br>''yak! Kau ini tidak punya mata apa? Kenapa kau menabrak ku!'' marah yeoja itu. Cih! Dia tak sadar ya bahwa dia itu yang buta?  
>''harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau tak punya mata ya? Ini tempat parkiran untuk MOBIL! Bukan untuk SEPEDA!'' marahku balik karena tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu.<br>''yak! terserah apa kata mu! Pokonya sekarang kau harus mengganti ban sepedaku ini!'' tuntut yeoja itu pada ku.  
>'' IGE MWOYA? Kau ini! Buat apa aku harus mengganti ban sepeda mu jika bukan aku yang memecahkannya!'' yeoja ini! Cih gila!<br>''apa kata mu? Bukan kau? Kau tak sadar apa? Bahwa tadi kau telah menabrak ku beserta SEPEDA ku dengan mobil BUNTUT mu ini?'' celetuk yeoja itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mobil sport ku.  
>''mobil buntut? aku rasa kau ini benar-benar buta! Kau tak tau apa bahwa mobil ku ini adalah mobil keluaran terbaru!'' kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mobil ku sama seperti yang dilakukan yeoja gila itu.<br>''ckckc! sudahlah siapa yang peduli! Mau mobil mu buntut atau tidak, kau harus mengganti ban sepeda ku! Aku tak mau tau!''  
>''apa peduli ku?'' tanyaku sambil bergegas meninggalkan yeoja gila itu. Aku tak mau terlibat dalam percakapan ini terlalu dalam. aku bisa gila jika terus meladeninya.<br>''yak! Yak! Kau!'' teriak yeoja gila itu pada ku. Sialan! Dia ini membuat ku malu saja. bisa turun harga diriku jika teman-teman ku melihat ada seorang yeoja yang berani berteriak-teriak kepada PENAKLUK HATI WANITA seperti ku ini.

''yo! Kyu..'' sapa Hyukjae teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabat ku ini.  
>''yo!'' sapa ku singkat padanya.<br>''tumben sekali kau hanya menyapa ku seperti itu, biasanya kau akan tersenyum evil dan menceritakan betapa kau dikagumi yeoja-yeoja itu!'' selidiknya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar kelas kami yang sudah dikerumini oleh yeoja-yeoja. dan sudah pasti jika yeoja-yeoja itu adalah fans-fansku! xixixiix  
>''aku lagi tak mood hari ini! Entah mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali, bertemu dengan yeoja gila yang memaksa ku untuk mengganti ban sepedanya!''<br>''mengganti ban sepeda? Ayolah kyu! Kau kira aku ini bodoh apa? Di sekolah kita ini, tidak ada siswa yang memakai sepeda!'' katanya hyuk pada ku dan aku mulai berpikir keras (?). Ckckck benar juga ya! Di sekolah internasional ini kan hampir semua siswa memakai mobil! Kyuhyun, hari ini kau benar-benar pabbo!  
>''yak! Kyu! Jawab aku!'' ops aku malah terhanyut dalam pikiranku dan melupakan pertanyaan sahabatku ini.<br>''hm, ia juga ya'' kata ku sambil menaik turunkan kepalaku.  
>Kyuhyun POV end<p>

Jijae POV  
>Sial sekali aku ini. Hari pertama masuk kesekolah baru ku ini, aku malah di tabrak oleh namja tak tau diri itu! Ingin sekali tadi aku memukulnya! huh! Eomma... Appa.. Apa salah ku sampai-sampai sial seperti ini? Sudahlah Jijae! Lupakan masalah tadi, sekarang kau harus keruang guru dan mempersiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman baru mu.<br>''Jijae Fighting!'' kataku sambil menyemangati diriku sendiri.  
>Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tentunya besar karena ini adalah ruang guru. Aku masuk kedalam dan langsung bertemu dengan Kim Sonsengnim yang katanya adalah walikelasku dikelas baru ku.<br>''Annyeonghaseyo Sonsengnim. Jeonun Sung Jijae imnida'' sapa ku sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku.  
>''oh, Sung Jijae. Kamu anak baru yang mendapat beasiswa itu kan?'' tanya kim Sonsengnim.<br>''ne Sonsengnim'' jawabku singkat.  
>''kalau begitu ayo ikut aku menuju kelasmu'' kata kim Sonsengnim dan aku hanya membalas dengan sebuah angukan lalu mengekornya dari belakang.<br>''inilah kelas mu jijae. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baru mu didalam.'' ajak kim Sonsengnim dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membalas perkataannya dengan mengangguk.  
>Jijae POV end<p>

Kyuhyun POV  
>''Selamat pagi anak-anak.'' sapa kim Sonsengnim. Tumben hari ini dia bersikap ramah. Bukankah biasanya dia... Akan marah-marah tak jelas jika melihat ku dan hyuk?<br>''pagi Sonsengnim'' sapa kami sekelas serempak.  
>''hari ini ada murid baru yang akan masuk kekelas kalian. Namanya Jijae.'' katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Ckckc orang tua ini! Pantas saja dia senang, ternyata ada anak baru. Yeoja pula!<br>''Jijae, kemari dan perkenalkan dirimu''  
>''Annyeonghaseyo Jeoneun Sung JiJae Imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida'' terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang sepertinya ku kenal. Aku menghentikan kegiatan menulisku dan menoleh kedepan. YEOJA GILA itu?<br>''Jijae kamu sekarang boleh duduk di sana'' kata kim Sonsengnim sambil menunjuk ke samping tempat dudukku yang kebetulan kosong.  
>''ne Sonsengnim'' jawab yeoja gila itu yang ternyata bernama Jijae sambil tersenyum manis. Cih! yeoja gila itu berjalan mendekati tempat dudukku dan duduk disebelah bangku ku! Ya tuhan? Mengapa aku bisa sial seperti ini? Aku membalikan wajah ku agar dia tak bisa melihat wajah ku. Setidaknya sampai istirahat nanti.<br>Oh yeah! Sekarang sudah istirahat dan dia tidak memperhatikan ku. Sekarang aku harus bergegas ke kantin!  
>Ketika aku sudah mau berdiri. Yeoja gila itu melihatku dan...<br>''KAU?'' teriak yeoja gila itu pada ku! Apa-apaan dia ini?  
>''KAU? KAU! KAU!'' ckckkc berisik sekali yeoja ini! Aku mencoba untuk tak menanggapi yeoja Gila ini. Aku membalikan muka ku kearah lain agar tak melihatnya. Namun yeoja gila itu malah menarik tangan ku agar aku melihatnya. Tapi - BRUK. Aish! Appo!<br>''Kya!'' teriak yeoja gila itu (lagi).  
>''aku yang tadinya menutup mata, membuka mataku dan ternyata sekarang aku sudah berada di atasnya dengan pose yang pasti sudah kalian tau seperti apa! Malunya aku! yeoja sialan!<br>''minggir kau! Minggir'' aku segera berdiri dari atasnya dan menarik hyuk agar ikut dengan ku kekantin! Semoga saja fans-fans ku dan 'dia' tidak melihat adengan gila tadi!  
>Kyuhyun POV end<p>

Jijae POV  
>''Annyeonghaseyo Jeoneun Sung JiJae Imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida'' aku memperkenalkan diriku singkat.<br>''Jijae kamu sekarang boleh duduk di sana'' kata Kim Sonsengnim sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong di sebelah seorang namja. Dia membalikan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan saat aku berjalan ke sampingnya. Kenapa namja ini? Sepertinya dia tak suka dengan kedatangan ku. Sudahlah Jijae, jangan diperdulikan orang-orang seperti namja ini.  
>30 menit berlalu dan sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Aku tak sengaja melirik kearah namja di sebelahku, APA? Namja tak tau diri itu? Kenapa aku bisa sekelas denganya?<br>''KAU?'' teriak ku tanpa berpikir panjang.  
>''KAU? KAU! KAU!'' aku berteriak lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya! Aku kesal sekali padanya! Jadi wajar bukan jika aku seperti ini?<br>Namja ini! Tak tau sopan santun! Aku dari tadi berteriak-teriak padanya dan sekarang dia membalikan mukanya kearah tembok?  
>Kelakuannya yang seperti ini membuatku tambah kesal! Aku menarik tanganya dan kami berdua kehilangan keseimbangan sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tepat di atasku dan menindih ku! JEONGMAL!<br>''Kya!'' tanpa sadar aku berteriak karena poseku yang tak mengenakkan ini. Namja itu membuka matanya dan tampak berfikir sejenak.  
>''minggir kau! Minggir'' teriak ku lagi agar dia bangkit dari atas ku. tanpa berbicara apa-apa, dia langsung pergi dan menarik tangan temannya pergi dari dalam kelas.<br>Syukur saja tidak ada orang lain didalam kelas selain aku, namja tak tau diri itu dan juga temannya. Jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya, aku yakin aku pasti akan malu sekali sampai-sampai aku takkan berani masuk kesekolah baru ku ini T.T  
>Jijae POV end<p>

TBC


End file.
